


Behold the King

by lindahoyland



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Aragorn & Faramir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindahoyland/pseuds/lindahoyland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>The characters are the property of the Tolkien Estate. No profit has been nor will be made from this ficlet.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Behold the King

**Author's Note:**

> _The characters are the property of the Tolkien Estate. No profit has been nor will be made from this ficlet._

_The characters are the property of the Tolkien Estate. No profit has been nor will be made from this ficlet._

 **But when Aragorn arose all that beheld him gazed in silence, for it seemed to them that he was revealed to them now for the first time. Tall as the sea-kings of old, he stood above all that were near; ancient of days he seemed and yet in the flower of manhood; and wisdom sat upon his brow, and strength and healing were in his hands, and a light was about him. And then Faramir cried:**

 **'Behold the King!' - The Return of the King - J. R.R Tolkien**

 **With thanks to Raksha and Deandra**

 **  
Behold the King   
**

The young Steward approaches with the crown; I am taking his place, yet he offers it willingly, his eyes filled with devotion.

I speak the words of my forefather, bringing together past and present.

I take it from him, but do not crown myself. I call rather for Frodo and Gandalf. Today, all are hailing me, but without them there would be no crown to offer. Gondor would lie in ruins under the Dark Lord's dominion, while I would be dead, or worse, enslaved by him.

For many long years have I longed for today. My dreams, though, will only be fulfilled if Arwen is beside me as my wife and Queen. Dark will be my days if I am doomed to rule alone.

I scan the sea of faces. So many are here and yet so many are not. Would that my mother had lived to see this day! If only Halbarad were here and Théoden King. Their blood bought my triumph dearly.

I kneel before the Wizard in humility. Gandalf places the crown upon my head and speaks a blessing. The crown weighs heavily upon me, reminding me of the many burdens I now bear.

New strength courses through my veins. I feel the burden of my long years of wandering lifted. Today, I am reborn as Elessar, Envinyatar. I show my true face at last, the heir of Elendil, the rightful King in whom the blood of Númenór runs true.

Faramir, his face alight with joy cries aloud, "Behold the King!" Shouts of acclamation fill the air as trumpets sound.

The sea of smiling faces gladdens my heart. They are my people now. I will protect them as a loving father protects his children.

May the Valar grant me wisdom to rule them with justice and compassion!

 _A/N This ficlet suddenly jumped into my head to mark the date of Aragorn's coronation._

 _I hope to post more of "A Time to Reap" soon._


	2. The Silver Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _These characters are the property of the Tolkien Estate. No profit has been, nor will be made from this story._

_These characters are the property of the Tolkien Estate. No profit has been, nor will be made from this story._

 _  
**With grateful thanks to Raksha.**   
_

**  
The Silver Crown   
**

For long centuries, the Silver Crown had lain in the darkness, waiting for the rightful King to come for it. The old Kings had guarded the crown well throughout the long years of my sires' Stewardship. The ancient helm shone like a sliver of Ithil, as if Eärnur Last-King had laid it aside but yesterday.

I took up the crown that my longfather Mardil left here for safekeeping. My own father would have known little joy in this task. Would that he had chosen life and hope, however faint, instead of the fire! He might have come to love the King as I do.

The Crown of the Sea-Kings was indeed a great prize. But greater by far was he who would soon claim it to wear as he renewed Gondor. Long had I yearned for the day that was to come on the morrow.

I bore the crown, quickly, anxious to leave the dead in peace. There had been too much death of late. I quickened my steps when I passed the rubble of the House of Stewards.

The tree still stood dead and barren, but hope lived in the City!

Hope had found me at the very end of my strength. I was lost, nearly taken by Shadow. When I first beheld him, I knew that Elendil's heir, the King I longed for, had come. He restored me. What other hands could hold such healing power? I knew then that I was safe and so too was Gondor.

His hands also recalled Éowyn, the fair Shieldmaiden, from death, to my joy. I pledged her my heart, and she will become my bride.

Now, before the gates of our longfathers' city, the King smiles and thanks me.  
 _  
_I can only offer him the crown. He gave me life anew.


End file.
